The Unnamed
by givadid
Summary: Willow and Buffy are in a relationship and very much in love, but there is a path laid out for them that neither one of them planned, will they be able to make their way back to each other? contains sex and violence, I own nothing!


It was 2am when Buffy summers made her way to her watches house from patrol. Her slayer side was very much awake, urging her on to go find its mate, to be with her, something the human side was in agreement with.

She tried to calm herself down knowing that right now all the Scoobies would be in research mode, another 'big bad' another apocalypse to thwart and Willow would be far to occupied, much to the slayers distress.

She tried to think of ways to calm herself, as she stood outside her watches door, to quench the almost burning need of her body, she took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Giles it was so quiet..." Buffy froze mid-sentence the site in front of her causing her to loose the ability to speak and breath, Willow sat on the couch in little more than her underwear fanning herself lazily with a text back looking at another book with avid interest.

Buffy's jaw dropped as she surveyed the room in which she had entered and realised Willow was not alone in the scantily clad nature of dress, Xander who was standing next to an open window was only in his boxes and Giles who was standing at the kitchen counter was only in his boxes and a tank top.

In fact the only one apart from her, who was currently in a state of full dress was Spike who she realised was grinning in the direction of Willow, 'HER Willow' as she bent down to pick up a book that had fallen on the floor 'MINE' her inner voice yelled with the full force of the slayer behind it and it took all of Buffy's will power not to go over and stake Spike for the lecherous look he was giving her mate.

The growl she released though caused him to look over and roll his eyes at her possessiveness, something that she was not ashamed of.

Giles cleared his throat at the display and she turned to look at him "You were saying?" he queried but unfortunately her mind went blank again, as her eyes met Willows who had the most beautiful smile on her features add to that the small amount of sweat she saw start to make its way down her mates chest...rolling slowing over pert breasts...as it was absorbed by a beautiful bra... Buffy did everything but lick her lips at this imagery.

"Buffy!" her eyes shot back to Giles "Huh?" she said in a rather cohesive manner considering her current situation, Giles sighed non the less "Patrol?" she looked at him blankly again before what she was going to say before the topic flooded back into her mind "Oh...yeah... boring nothing around, one newbie that was it, even the Vamps know somethings up"

Giles looked back at his book seeming not to notice her current state of shock at walking in to find most of friends in their underwear "Erm...Guys" how to phrase "Why?" not exactly eloquent but it would do. Giles looked up exasperated by the young women, sometimes these people had nothing else on their minds, he thought to himself. "It may have escaped your notice Buffy, but it is extremely hot in here" she thought for a moment, it was above the usual temperature.

Then she looked at Willow again sheepishly, she had assumed that the heat she was feeling was just her. Willow smiled tilting her head to the side "The air conditioning broke, this" she indicated her state of dress "became necessary to function"

Willow moved the books so that Buffy could take a seat, something she did eagerly wrapping her arms gently round her lover, willow lent forward and whispered in Buffy's ear "yours" she pulled back seeing the flash of the slayer in Buffy's eyes knowing that after seeing her in this state, especially with the looks being sent her way by Spike she would need to appease the animalistic side of Buffy.

The hacker smiled apologetically knowing it may be some time till the slayer could be properly appeased she picked up a text book next to her and handed it to Buffy "I suppose I will have to help with the research thing then" Willow nodded smiling gently at her girlfriend leaning forward and connecting their lips in a tender kiss before pulling away and getting back to research.

It was some hours later when the gang finally decided to call it a night, Willow sighed, happy that they had got a least a little closer to what ever this demon wanted, it was called Urobach, also know as Orbas. A formidable demon, he was able to shape shift as well as commanded many legions in hell.

Willow had quickly concluded it 'was of the bad' the one thing they had not figured out was why The Bach's, as his followers were known, were suddenly wanting to release him from hell, nor how they would do it and of course the questions they rarely knew the answer to, how it was to be killed.

They did know however it wanted to rule the world…well there was a surprise!

"What?" Willow turned and faced her girlfriend who had noticed the pout formed on the red heads lips as they walked hand in hand, and now fully dressed, back to their dorm "I was just thinking"

"Oh not good thoughts from the sad look you currently have" Willow shuck her head "Is it about EuroBacks?" Buffy said pronouncing the demons name wrong on purpose so Willow would laugh a little.

"Sort of" Buffy squeezed the hand in hers a little tighter and brushed her thumb over soft knuckles. "We will be okay Will, Search, find, destroy, it's the slayer way!" Willow laughed now turning and kissing Buffy gently on the lips "I'm not worried about that, though I know I really should be I was just wondering why?" It was Buffy's turn to look confused as Willow gave no further explanation "Willow help a girl out here with the talk"

"Why? Why bother coming to earth to destroy it, if its so good why not come for a holiday go to Starbucks, have a non-fat-late or as they are on holiday a mocha with extra froth, I would even pay! Why come here and be all 'I need to kill stuff…Grrr' where's the need"

Buffy couldn't help herself she laughed good and heartily she drew willow to her kissing her hungrily, Willow moaned into the kiss rubbing her hands up Buffy' back when they pulled away their foreheads still touching they could feel each others breath licking their lips "Not that I mind…but what was that for?" Buffy smiled and leaned forward, kissing her gently again.

"For just being you, when I'm loosing hope getting sick of another threat to the world, you say something or smile and I know why I do it, and I don't even mind doing it. I would save the world a hundred times over to have you there at the end of it" Willow grinned at her pulling back holding on to her hand and jokingly pulling Buffy to the dorm "Well Slayer, why don't you show me at home" there was no reply but a growling sound emitted from the slayers throat and then a squeal as Buffy picked Willow up and ran back to their home.

As the laughing faded a man in the shadows lit a cigarette, he shuck his head sadly at the task he had been set to complete, killing a young girl, after all that was what she was really, was never a nice task and he feared after hearing the cheerful banter going on between the two girls that her lover may find it harder to cope than they first predicted. The plan was set now though, things were in motion, they knew she was a strong one, the strongest in the line for so many years, it was shame, it really was, but it would have to be done.

--

The sun rose in the sky making its way over the Sunnydale campus in a flash of golden light, it peeked through half closed blinds, finding the entwined bodies of a red head and a blond so close together than it could not make its way any further, once it had reached their naked bodies.

Buffy blinked her eyes pushing the sleep away, she looked down smiling at the mop of red hair that was curled up to her, arms wrapped tight around Buffy's own arms holding her securely.

she stretched her legs out a little feeling them sigh with the release, he body holding a slight ache from their love making of the previous evening. She could hear the purr in her throat at the thought of the energy her lover had shown last night, appeasing her slayer side for days if needs be, though the slayer side argued at that thought.

Buffy sighed again kissing the top of the head and snuggled back down, today was a Saturday and there was no need for them to wake up early. She closed her eyes her mind drifting back to earlier in the evening smiling as she drifted off

"BBBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!"

Buffy head jerked off the Pillow, as Willow moved her hand over to the side table turning off the clock groaning as she moved off the bed. "Will…it is a Saturday right… have I missed a day…two days?" the look on Buffy's face was so endearing that Willow could do nothing to prevent herself leaning forward and kissing it.

"No, honey it's Saturday, but I have to go and get some supplies for a possible spell that Giles might need" Buffy still looked confused "but…the Magic shop…Giles owns it…its open from 9-5... plenty of hours...so why?" willow laughed as Buffy seemed to have become more confused.

"He doesn't have the ingredient that's needed, its quite volatile only specialist shops have it, so I need to go out of town, sorry I didn't tell you last night but, well I was kind of distracted" she smiled mischievously which Buffy noticed and forgot momentarily what they were talking about and grinned as well.

"yeah, it was rather distracting, if you give me a minute I'll come with you, if this thing is volatile, you may need the slayer!" Buffy jumped up pulling her robe from the floor to cover her body, if she hadn't she would have noticed the frown on Willow's face as she came up with an excuse as to why the Slayer couldn't attend.

"You can't!" 'deep explanation there Will', Buffy spun round, her face a picture of shock as she registered what Willow had said, her slayer side whimpering at the rejection "why?" Buffy said in an all to quiet voice for Willow's liking 'think Rosenberg think' "you need your sleep…because…tonight you are having to go on a long Patrol…and then, when you get back"

Willow walked towards Buffy grabbing her robe with force pulling her towards her and leaning to whisper in the blonds ear, Buffy's eyes went wide as her mates breath whispered in to her ear sending a shot of desire straight to her crotch, she closed her eyes at the words Willow was saying. When the hacker pulled back she put up no resistance and met her lips eagerly. When Willow pulled back for the final time letting go of Buffy's robe the slayers butt met with the bed in a non to dignified fall.

Willow picked her shower stuff up as she headed out of the bedroom. "Erm…I'll get back to sleep then…yeah sleep for the old slayer…need much energy for tonight."

Willow hurried over to the bus station needing to catch the 8.30 bus if she was going to be able to get to the shop and back in time for Buffy not to awaken and go and talk to Giles, he had never been very good a lying to his charge.

She felt bad for lying to her girlfriend but it was for a very good cause and she knew that in the end Buffy would be thankful, well hopefully.

She bought the ticket not noticing the man standing some way back speaking on the phone.

"She is leaving town, yes she is alone, the slayer is still back at the Dorm, Lucas is there" he sighed hanging up the phone taking a note of the bus the red head got on, she would be some time, he went to the ticket office "What time will the 457 come back here, I am supposed to pick up my girlfriend" the women nodded obviously not bothered by the extra, unnecessary, information provided "4pm, sir" he nodded making his way out of the bus station.

Mid-day came and went with Buffy non the wiser to its presence 3pm and Buffy stirred her eyes opening looking at the clock next to her 'wow I think that is the longest I have slept in a while, must be the thought of tonight' she felt the slayer within her whole-heatedly agreeing, a good patrol and then her and Willow get down and dirty, she scoffed at her own thought processes knowing that her mum would blush if she could hear her thoughts, and Giles would probably have a breakdown.

She smiled to herself making her way to the shower to get ready for her evening, she wondered briefly what time Willow would be back from getting the...whatever she was supposed to get for Giles.

30 minutes later she was showered and dressed, and as she headed back to the dorm she thought about phoning him, to make sure Willow would be okay with whatever it was she had gone to get, this morning her hormone induced state had not allowed her to worry about the hacker, now she was free to do so. When she arrived she noticed her answer phone was flashing and pressed play

"_Hey Willow, this is Giles I know you said you would be busy till this afternoon, but I really could use your help with some of this translation, If you get this please give me a call, I have left a message on your mobile too"_

Buffy looked at the machine a frown marrying her features, she moved over and picked up the phone dialing the all to familiar number.

"_Hello, the home for tea making and passions watching can I take you name?"_

"Xander, this is Buffy"

"_Hey buff how's it hanging, is Willow done yet G-man is starting to vibrate with tension over here, but on the up side aircon is fixed"_

"Oh good… Willow's still out though, gone to get and I quote 'that volatile ingredient' for the spell, what time did she say she would be back to you guys?

"_what spell? Giles have you been holding out on us?" _

Buffy got an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach Willow wouldn't lie to her would she? She could hear Xander ask about a spell, Giles answered vaguely before picking up the phone.

"_Oh yes, volatile ingredient I seem to have completely forgotten about that...what time did she leave yours again?"_

Buffy could tell he was lying and then she started to become really worried,

"Giles, why are you lying? Where has WILLOW GONE??"

There was a clearing of a throat on the line and Giles seemed to understand his current predicament "_Like she said she has gone to get something special, honestly Buffy, but again I ask what time did she leave?"_ her worry alleviated for the moment, Giles would never lie about something that would hurt her.

Something like Willow being unfaithful, which is where he mind had automatically gone 'MINE' her slayer side helpfully threw in "She left at about 8 I think, I was asleep at the time"

Giles nodded then realised that Buffy would not be able to see it "_Ah yes quite, well she should be back within the hour then, its nearly 4 now, get dressed and come over here Buffy, Xander is ordering pizza for tea."_ she agreed and hung up the phone, getting dressed quickly and making her way over to the watches house, yet again.

The bus was late and she knew by this stage Buffy would have been at the watches house, she stood nervously outside shifting from foot to foot hoping that her lover would not ask to many questions.

Although this morning she had been rather effective with the lies, Buffy was now fully awake and that slayer could always tell when she was lying she knocked on the door, and it flew open a rather irate slayer on the other side

"hey Buff" the women in question drew her in to a hug and then stood back looking at her noting the nervousness she was displaying she stood back allowing Willow to enter.

"So did you get it then?" Buffy asked looking at Willow hating this feeling of not trusting her girlfriend, the slayer within stirred it could tell Willow was nervous smell it on the red head, she could smell an unfamiliar sent too and Willow gulped when she saw Buffy's eyes flash with the dominance of the slayer.

"Yeah...Giles...we need to put it away" Giles walked over to her smiling and nodding pointing towards his bedroom "Of course I'll put it in my safe" Willow went to walk over to his bedroom, before Buffy grabbed her arm not too harshly but the hacker was aware the women was not happy.

"Can I see it?" Willow faltered looking from Buffy to Giles, her eyes wide at the unexpected questions "No" this was Giles, Buffy glared at him causing him to take a step backwards "No?" he nodded looking back at Willow for help his brain having gone suddenly blank "Why?"

"Can't" Willow breathed in "It...its protected, nothing can look at it, right Giles" she said practically elbowing the man in his side "oh...YES…absolutely can't I am afraid very delicate"

"And erm Volatile, it would go poof...wouldn't want that...ancient artifacts…no poofing.." Willow added in full babble "yes lets put it away" Giles helped trying to get Willow out of babble mode.

They both nodded turning on their heels quickly leaving Buffy to glare at the room they had entered shutting the door indelicately 'Mate, behind door...with man...claim mate NOW!' Buffy struggled against the slayer urge, trying to understand what had happened. She COULD trust Willow and Giles, Willow loved her she knew that, the unfamiliar sent could be anything, someone could of simple touched Willow while handing her the artifact 'TOUCHED MATE, THEY DIE' Buffy concurred any inappropriate touching would lead to death...any!

Buffy shuck her head trying to bring herself under control "Wow those two are acting strange that artifact must really be volatile" Buffy looked at Xander a smile on her features that didn't meet her eyes.

Willow came out of Giles' room now smiling her usual smile at Buffy "Thank-god that's away I was starting to get scared" Buffy smiled now properly, her jealous side had taken over, that's all it was, Willow would not lie to her, not unless it was something good like a party, and she knew that.

Willow walked over to the slayer sensing the tension that was still in her blond soul mate she put her arms around her and kissed her lips delicately she could see the slayers eyes flash again knowing that she was feeling insecure.

"I need some fresh air, I am a little jittery after carrying that, come with?" Buffy nodded following the red head out.

They walked for about 300 yards before turning into an alcove, the blonds lips descended on Willow's in a frantic kiss needing to claim its mate again after the previous upset "MINE" she growled out letting her slayer half take over she unzipped willows pants kissing her roughly Willow groaned.

"Yours take me, claim me"

Buffy needed no further incentive finding the witch already wet with arousal and thrust two fingers deep in her core Willow bit her lips trying not to cry out her hips thrusting against the sweet invasion into her body. Buffy's thumb rubbed over her clit bringing willow to a fast and strong release she impaled herself on those fingers driving herself over the edge kissing Buffy so her cry was swallowed in the other women's mouth.

Buffy lazily pulled her fingers out of Willow bringing them to her mouth, confused when a hand stopped hers as the red-head pulled them into her own mouth licking them delicately.

Seeing the women's eyes flash with desire, Willow turned them around this time gently undoing the slayers pants who was shaking with need, seeing the wiccan come had left her on the brink Willow pushed her fingers passed Buffy's underwear finding the slayer already dripping wet, Buffy gasped as she felt fingers lazily graze her clit "Oh god" she mumbled out the pace quickened "Inside me, please" Willow nodded pushing three fingers inside her lover picking up the pace as Buffy's eyes looked intently into hers, Buffy saw nothing but love in those eyes and when Willow brushed against her clit again she allowed herself to go tumbling over the edge.

They both leaned against the wall panting pulling trousers back into place Willow lent her forehead against Buffy's who breathed in the sent of Willow and their love making "Mine?" she asked almost in a whisper "Always" was the reply without hesitation.

"I love you Buffy summers I always will, no one else can ever claim me" Buffy smiled her eyes filling with tears as she leaned forward and kissed the bruised lips in front of her "I am yours too, always and forever Will" it was the hackers turn to smile now and kiss gently

"I am sorry about before, I know its irrational but the slayer takes over and it makes me so very jealous" Willow laughed and kissed Buffy playfully "I think you would be jealous anyway, but never be sorry for it, I love every part of you, especially being claimed" she explained wiggling her eyebrows Buffy laughed now holding her lovers hand as they made their way back to Giles' hoping they hadn't made too much noise.

--

They needn't have feared Giles, Xander and Spike were oblivious to the noises they had made and four hours of research had given them more of an idea how to defeat Urobachs.

Buffy stood up stretching her body as the sun set over Sunnydale "I suppose I should go off to patrol" Willow pouted bring a small smile to Buffy's face she leaned forward kissing the pout playfully "I'll be back soon" Willow nodded smiling at her

"I'll walk you out" the Wiccan stood and their hands met each others as they made their way out of Giles' apartment, once outside Willow drew Buffy to her inhaling the scent of her slayer "Just taking your stakes tonight then?"

"Mr pointy should be enough for tonight, it was quiet last night, the whole ritual thing doesn't kick off for another two weeks so it shouldn't be to bad tonight"

Willow nodded sighing looking at the moon, she had an uneasy feeling about tonight, something she couldn't quite put her finger on.

"You okay Will?" Willow looked at the blond forcing a smile on her face, knowing that Buffy didn't need her unease at this moment. "Fine, maybe I could come with you though, if its quiet moral support and all that" she said hopefully, she couldn't do much in the way of fighting but she could at least try and protect her lover.

"The guys need you for research, and you know if you come with, I'll be worried about your safety, I want you here so I have something to come back to"

"I know, but I want to come" she pouted again hoping to break the slayers resolve but Buffy wasn't going to change her mind, she also had an uneasy feeling about tonight and wanted Willow away from the vampires, well apart from Spike, and safe she needed her to be, she could no longer imagine her life without her and shivered at the thought of the loss.

"You okay buff?"

"Yeah, but please stay here tonight I need to know more about Urobachs if I am going to defeat him, and your my best person for that" Willow smiled now drawing the slayer in for a kiss deep and passionate each expressing the love they had for each other. "Fine but you better keep safe, I don't want to have to use my angry face on you" Buffy laughed nodding her agreement "OK I promise, I'll not be gone long just do a quick sweep,I love you"

"I love you too" Willow said simply smiling as Buffy walked out of the courtyard on her way to the grave yards "please be safe" the redhead whispered under her breath as she watched the form of her lover walk off into the night, she turned around and made her way back to the research.

"They slayer has left the house, she is alone, we need to strike now"

"_No one has gone with her, the witch and the vampire, remain in the house" _

"Thats correct" there was a mumbling on the other line discussion between a group of people who had no name, who didn't exist he looked on at the courtyard knowing the slayer was being followed by others "_Then we agree, it happens now, you know what to do" _the line went dead, he put his mobile back in his pocket, closing his eyes opening them showing the black colour they had turned, he spoke words ancient, to old for the understanding of man. The world stopped.

The Vampire attacked, threw a punch to the Slayers face, she fell rolling over jumping back up with a round house kick to the Vampire she leaped on to him forcing her stake into his heart, he exploded nothing but dusting remaining.

"Slayer one, vampire nil" she smiled brushing the dust off her clothes. She looked at her watch noticing it was nearly eleven and she had promised Willow she wouldn't be late back, she still had an uneasy feeling about tonight, as if something terrible was going to happen. She picked up her stake and began her walk to the exit of the graveyard.

"BUFFY!" she jumped at the screaming of her name turning around she saw Xander running towards her, his pace never altering as if she held a life-line of hope, he fell to his knees in front of her panting sweat covering his face.

"Xander?" he gasped trying to pull air into his lungs holding onto her as if she wasn't real.

"Oh gods, oh gods, Buffy,we...we don't know...it was everywhere"

She grabbed him forced him to look at her adrenaline and fear flowing threw he veins

"What?" no answer just whimpering "XANDER?" she shuck him forcefully now, fear clouding her judgment.

"She...she...Willow" she froze not wanting to hear anything more, but knelt down shaking him again "What's happened, Xander! Where's Willow?"

He looked up tears pouring down his face she pulled her hands back and as she did she realized blood covered them "Who's...Xander?"

He looked at her hands as she rubbed them on the grass below her trying to remove every trace.

"Willows"

He said it so quietly like he didn't believe it, like he couldn't admit it himself. She stood up moving away from him as if he had stung her.

"NO!...Xander, your wrong" her slayer side screamed at her to find its mate, not believing it either, he seemed unaware that she has spoken.

"There was nothing then suddenly...it was everywhere...everywhere over all of us...Spike...he knew...he said...he knew...it was Willows,and she...she was gone... she was no where"

she looked at him tears filling her eyes her whole body pulsating with anger

"NO! Your lying...Willow!" she screamed to the empty night, she left him, to his tears and his blood.

She ran, ran back to the house she had left her beloved in only two hours ago...left her safe and protected away from the evil, she had to be safe, she told her to stay to remain there.

She reached the house the door was smashed she ran in not waiting outside the door, her knees buckled bile rose in her throat and poured out onto the floor, the blood it was everywhere, covered everything, she knew it was Willows, the slayer in her whimpered with the knowledge, but her human side rejected it "Willow? WILLOW! Where are you? Baby...please" it was whimpered her body went limp as tears stained her face she lay down unconscious.

"I have completed the mission"

"_Any problems?"_

"No it was done as asked, the body did not remain behind, just the blood, they will know what has happened"

"_Is the slayer as bad as you feared?"_

"She is worse, how long till everything else is finished?"

"_Two weeks, the wiccan was strong, we felt much from her"_

"Lets hope Sunnydale is not destroyed in that time, the slayer will be useless for the moment"

"_it is her duty she will protect the rest of them"_

"I think you underestimated their love, something I think you may regret"

The end of the line was silent, knowing they had become scared of the reaction of the blond, they needed her strong for the time to come, they had made her weaker.

"_We will see" _and with that the line went dead, he wiped a tear from his eyes as he sat in a car looking at the commotion in front of him they all surrounded the slayer now Spike lifted her carrying her to Giles' car, Xander having made his way back was given instructions to board up the house, they would need to clean it tomorrow.

There was a sound next to him he looked down the redhead stirred groaning as she awoke from a long sleep, she had been asleep two months, she would be groggy for a while.

He sometimes hated his job, having to kill people to restore fate was unpleasant, the people who ordered him nameless even to him, but he had no choice, he was the only one who was able to control time as effectively. He was the only one that truly understood the importance, he controlled all he did, and looking at the body next to him, alive not dead as was requested, that made it worthwhile.

**Hey guys well that was the first half the second will be up in the next couple of days, reviews or not, as it is almost written. I am also looking for a BETA reader if anyone is up for it, as every time I seem to click on the thing it tells me the server is down:( so I am very sorry for spelling errors etc. Just e-mail me if you would like the job, thanks :) **


End file.
